


stay in the show for take two

by ODed_on_jingle_jangle



Series: for you, above all [5]
Category: Dare Me (TV 2019), Dare Me - Megan Abbott
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bullying, Canon - Book & Movie Combination, Complicated Relationships, Established Relationship, F/F, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Light Angst, Minor Original Character(s), Minor Violence, Misogyny, Recreational Drug Use, Teen Romance, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23792566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ODed_on_jingle_jangle/pseuds/ODed_on_jingle_jangle
Summary: Ben Trammel lumbers up in all his graceless linebacker glory and intrudes. “Are you together? Like a couple?”Addy pointedly takes Beth’s hand. Beth intertwines their fingers and defiantly raises her chin.“We sure are,” she declares, shooting Addy a fond look before she turns her attention back to Ben. “What about it?”“Wow.” He shakes his head, pimply lip quirking as he ogles down the neckline of Beth’s shirt. “Well, Cassidy, when you get sick of silicone and you’re ready to go back to the real thing, hit me up.”He shuffles backward as Addy’s jaw tightens, grabbing on his junk.
Relationships: Beth Cassidy/Addy Hanlon
Series: for you, above all [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667389
Comments: 12
Kudos: 111





	stay in the show for take two

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous said: _Omg I really loved your last Dare Me fanfic. It was so perfect and heartbreaking. But now I'm really needing a happy Beth/Addy fic to get over that pain lol If you still taking prompts about them, could you write one about how is school being after they went together to prom on your "for you, above all" collection and now everyone knows they are a couple?_
> 
> Here you go, dude! Hope you like!
> 
> Tags pretty much say it all, but warning for Beth and Addy doing things that would probably qualify as bullying, albeit in this fic it's only done in retaliation. Also, like...it's just canon that they're bullies so maybe I don't have to warn for that, lmaooo. 
> 
> Got the title from a song.

Addy walks the halls with Beth’s hand in hers and although she’s imagined doing it for years, she never realized just how good it would actually be, their fingers laced together in a perfect fit. When she sees Beth smiling out of the corner of her eye, it’s this feather soft smile that Addy can’t help kissing, right there in front of everyone, and these kisses don’t feel like dangers or promises poised to break— they fizz like sweet, sparkling grape juice on a child’s New Years Eve. 

Addy can just be now. She doesn’t have to hide, or lie to herself, or drown out her desires with nonsense and noise, until they just decay inside her, warped, rotten remains carefully concealed behind a forced indifference. 

And if her doubts ever rise to the surface, Addy doesn’t hide them, or give them up to Beth only in the form of talking around them, presenting them as chess moves rather than insecurities. She offers them up as they are, bare and honest, and trusts that Beth won’t shred them in a frenzy, like a shark smelling blood. 

And Beth never does. Beth squeezes her hand tighter and soothes her with a knowing touch, or a gentle word, and during the first week of senior year, she stands before the squad and announces, 

“Listen up, bitches! Hanlon is in charge today.” 

A mystified murmur passes through the girls, who gawk uncertainly in their direction. Beth joins them, slipping into line beside RiRi. 

“So, Captain,” she prompts, winking at Addy and flashing those big, beautiful barracuda teeth in a winsome smile, “where do you want us?” 

And Addy feels her heart swell so big, she swears it crushes against her ribs. 

“On the ground,” she declares, planting her hands on her hips. “Drop and give me twenty, bitches!” 

Beth is the first to follow the command and the rest of the squad rapidly follows suit. 

They are no longer captain and lieutenant, but co-captains. And this is the way it stays for the first couple weeks of the semester, before Bert hires another coach. Coach Pacer. 

Addy irresistibly compares her to Coach French. Pacer’s a little older than Coach French, a little bigger, used to coach at a decent university but left because the administration snubbed her when she felt she’d earned a raise. 

She encourages with warmth instead of coldness. She pumps her fist in excitement instead of nodding in approval. She doesn’t critique Emily’s curves and even snaps at Cori for cracking a crude joke about them. 

She’s literally everything Colette wasn’t. 

Addy isn’t sure whether she’s disappointed or relieved. Maybe she’s a little bit both. 

“I don’t have to be worried, right?” Beth asks when they’re in bed, spooning Addy, her breasts squashing into Addy’s shoulder blades and her breath tickling the shell of Addy’s ear. “You’re not going to throw yourself at her and let her steal you away from me?” 

“Of course not,” Addy says, clutching Beth’s hand to her chest and trying not to think about her own hand clutched to Colette’s chest, the air sharp with the salty scent of Colette’s sobbing. 

How many of those tears were real? 

Addy will never know. It doesn’t matter anyway. That’s all behind her. That was then and this is now. Colette is gone and she’s taken Addy’s loose ends with her, but Addy would never trade the warmth of Beth’s body pressed to hers to have them tied. 

“You promise?” Beth asks. 

Addy swallows and releases her hand, turning in Beth’s arms so that they’re face to face. She reaches up and quietly tucks Beth’s hair behind her ear. Gently strokes her knuckles over the pretty ridge of Beth’s cheekbone.

“I promise,” she swears. “You won’t lose me again, Beth.” 

“Alright,” Beth breathes, curling her fingertips into the jut of Addy’s collarbone, eyes twinkling with mirth. “Guess she can stay then.” 

“Only if she’s good,” Addy says as she feels Beth’s hand creep beneath the waistband of her terrycloth shorts. “If she can’t get us to Regionals, I’ll run her out of here myself.” 

Beth gives her butt cheek a squeeze and Addy chokes on a laugh. 

“Beth! I’m trying to be serious.” 

“You worry too much, Hanlon.” Beth rolls her eyes, gives Addy’s butt another gentle squeeze. “Look, Bert wouldn't have hired her if she didn’t have a good track record. He still wants his stupid stadium…you don’t need her to get a scholarship anyway, Addy. Your skill speaks for itself.” 

Addy gasps softly, peering at Beth in the dark. She beams and cups Beth’s cheek as she presses their lips together, chest gushing with gratitude. Beth smiles against her lips and tilts her head, deepening the kiss. 

* * *

In between classes, Addy and Beth are in the middle of talking about which new detox tea they should try when Ben Trammel lumbers up in all his graceless linebacker glory and intrudes. 

“Can we help you?” Addy asks, raising a brow. 

“It’s just…the way you two are around school has got me wondering,” he says, voice catching uncertainly. “Are you together? Like a couple?” 

Addy pointedly takes Beth’s hand. Beth intertwines their fingers and defiantly raises her chin. 

“We sure are,” she declares, shooting Addy a fond look before she turns her attention back to Ben. “What about it?” 

“Wow.” He shakes his head, pimply lip quirking as he ogles down the neckline of Beth’s shirt. “Well, Cassidy, when you get sick of silicone and you’re ready to go back to the real thing, hit me up.” 

He shuffles backward as Addy’s jaw tightens, grabbing on his junk. 

“I’ll be getting it nice and juicy for you.” 

“Oh, fuck off, you mouth-breathing chode!” Beth barks after him, flipping him the bird with her free hand. 

Ben just laughs like it’s some big joke and turns around, disappearing in the crowd. 

“Asshole,” Addy grunts, trying to look annoyed rather than how she actually feels, which is stung. She doesn’t even know why and it’s stupid, but he really got under her skin. 

“He’s not going to get away with that,” Beth murmurs. She hums an idle sound, but she’s got that devilish gleam in her eye again and Addy knows it’s reflected in her own gaze. 

“No,” she agrees, smirking. “Never.” 

“We devise our evil plan after practice?” Beth asks. 

Addy bobs her head. “You know it.” 

They seal the deal with a kiss and depart at the sound of the bell. 

* * *

Friday, before the big game, the whole squad is ready to dazzle, rocking neon ribbons, the bruises from practice glazed with glitter, lips lacquered, cheeks graced with painted stars. 

Beth flags Ben down on his way to the field and Addy pretends to be annoyed, crossing her arms over her chest. 

“Come on, Beth,” she heaves in mock exasperation. “Let’s go.” 

“Give me like ten seconds.” Beth exaggeratedly rolls her eyes and then waves Addy off. 

Addy stalks off in a huff around the corner, but doesn’t actually leave. She presses herself flush to the wall and listens. 

“Oooh, trouble in paradise?” Ben asks with a hopeful chuckle. 

“Maybe,” Beth replies. “Hate to say it, but it seems the spark is fading.” 

“Then maybe it’s about time we reignite our spark, huh? Pick up where we left off?” 

Addy has to restrain herself from gagging. 

“Now, now, let’s not be hasty,” Beth trills wryly. “But I wouldn’t mind hanging out with you after the game. Just for old time’s sake.” 

“I’ll take what I can get,” he agrees eagerly and Addy can hear the stupid smugness dripping from every word. 

“Great,” Beth chirps. “And oh, before I forget, I brought you something.” 

Addy hears the liquid sloshing in the stainless steel bottle as Beth offers him their concoction. Acai slim tea loaded with probiotics, a powdered fiber supplement, aloe vera juice, and a tasteless liquid laxative for good measure. Twenty ounces of a guaranteed literal shit storm.

He takes it and gives it a whiff. “Uh…smells kinda weird, what is it?” 

“Protein infused kombucha. I always make it for the squad before a big game. I swear it’s what got us to States.” Beth pops her lips. “I thought you could use the extra boost tonight, considering the Wildcats killed you guys last time.” 

“Aww baby, am I on your mind?” 

“Maybe. Or maybe I’m just tired of cheering for a football team that won’t stop embarrassing itself. If you embarrass me tonight, Benny Boo, I’m gonna have to cancel our little date.” 

Beth’s delivery is stone cold and Addy clamps her hands over her face so he won’t hear her snort. 

“Ouch.” Ben inhales a sharp hiss. “You don’t hold back, Cassidy. Guess that’s what I liked about you though. Your tough love always brought out the best in me, such a bummer we ever broke up.” 

“I have my regrets too, believe me,” she gushes, but Addy knows her biggest regret is ever going out with him to begin with. “But it’s almost time to get out there. You better start chugging.” 

“Yes, ma’am!” 

Addy hears the plastic lid slide back and then the obnoxious noises Ben makes as he starts chugging, like an overworked horse drinking from its trough. Eventually his lips pop as he releases them from the bottle. 

“Whew! Thanks, Cassidy, that’ll keep me going.” His footsteps hurry to the door, Addy listens to the hinges creak as it’s pushed open. “I’ll catch you after the game.” 

Addy waits until she hears the door swing shut and then jogs back to Beth. 

“How much did he drink?” she asks excitedly. 

“Pretty much all of it.” Beth shakes the bottle, eyes dancing. “He’s so thirsty for me, he couldn’t stop himself.” 

“Pfft.” Addy shakes her head. “It sounded like he about to jizz his pants just talking to you. Why’s he got such a hard-on all of a sudden?” 

“Maybe because we kicked ass at States? Wants to be some kind of linebacker-cheerleader power couple?” Beth turns her palms skyward, smirk tugging at the corner of her lips. “Maybe I’m just that irresistible?” 

“Irresistible,” Addy repeats, rolling her eyes. “Only when you’re not insufferable.” 

Beth’s jaw drops, scandalized, and Addy playfully shoulders her. Beth sticks her tongue out and gives her a shove. Addy just laughs and opens her arm, Beth linking hers through. They march to the field together, arm in arm, matching mischievous grins. 

Addy finds her place in the formation, crackling with vim as she claps her hands and shouts her cheers. When the time comes, she doesn’t miss a beat and throws herself into the aerial she’s been practicing for weeks, heart beating hummingbird fast as the world spins around her, muscles like hot wax. She pulls it off without a hitch, lands with one triumphant fist thrust in the air. 

Then it’s time for the pyramid and she’s climbing bodies adroitly bent, gets into position upon Mindy’s sturdy shoulders. Beth is propelled to the top and they hoist her straight to the heavens. Addy watches, transfixed as she snaps into a perfect pike. 

In this moment, Addy doesn’t hear the whooping crowd or the grunts of the football players, the bodily smacks and thwacks as they tackle each other. She sees Beth’s lips part as her wavy ponytail whips the air behind her and imagines that she can hear the soft exhale rush between them, imagines she can even feel it as her own breath leaves her lungs. 

Then Beth comes back down, caught in the safety net of spotters’ arms, the conclusion of this routine.

Coach Pacer smiles broadly at them and pumps her fist in the air. It’s nothing like what Coach French’s encouragement would’ve looked like and Addy tries to think that this is good, before she shoves the comparison right out of her mind to focus on other things. 

At half-time, they have their second routine, where Addy masters a flamboyant back handspring and this time mounts Cori’s shoulders, Beth’s ankle clutched tightly in her hand. Beth reaches back to grab her opposite, leg raised high in the air as her body forms a nimble needle. 

Suddenly, one of the football players cries out and Addy’s eyes dart to the field. 

There’s a flurry of activity that doesn’t look much like football playing, the other guys running from jersey number seven as a brown spot spreads across the seat of his pants. Number seven. Ben Trammel. 

“What the fuck, man!?” someone snaps. 

“Holy shit, Ben’s shitting!” 

Addy looks up to Beth and winks. 

Beth winks back down at her, wicked grin unfurling on her shiny red lips. Now would normally be the time where she’d clap her arms to her sides and they would bring her back down. But Addy thinks that she wants to savor this moment, at the top of world while her obnoxious ex shits his pants in front of everyone, his own team, the opposing team, bleachers stuffed with spectators from both schools. 

Addy looks back to Ben as the brown stain keeps getting bigger, trickling down his legs. He frantically darts to the exit, everyone heckling and losing their minds, exploding in uproarious laughter. 

“Look at him go!” 

“This dude is seriously shitting himself right now!” 

“Red alert, red alert! Feces on the field!” 

Addy thinks back to his crack about silicone and sinks her teeth into this moment as deep as they’ll go. It flows over her tongue as rich as strawberry cheesecake, some of the most decadent satisfaction she’s ever known. She basks in it, feeling radiant as fucking sunbeam. 

Ben flees the scene with diarrhea soaked through his pants and everyone pointing. 

Only then does Beth clap her arms to her sides. They bring her down with diplomatic finesse and freed from their duties, the whole squad starts cackling. Addy sidles up to Beth and gently takes her hand, threading their fingers.

“You guys have that look again,” RiRi pipes up, raising her brow. “Did you do that?” 

“Do what?” Addy asks innocently while Beth bats her eyes, big and Bambi wide. 

“Oh my god, you guys totally did it.” RiRi breathes a laugh and smacks her forehead. “How much you wanna bet he’s gonna be known as Shitzilla until graduation?” 

“Mm, I don’t know,” Addy singsongs. “Maybe Toilet Trammel?” 

“Apoopcalypse Now,” Beth proposes gleefully. 

Whatever nickname he’s dubbed, Addy is confident he won’t bother them again. And that’s all that really matters.

* * *

“I’m not homophobic or anything,” Tacy says, lingering after most of the locker room has departed, “but now that you guys are out, maybe you want to switch sports?” 

“Excuse me?” Addy scoffs, folding her arms. 

“I’m just saying you’d probably do better on the field hockey team, with the other dykes.” Tacy says, running her brush through her long princess ponytail.

Addy rolls her eyes as Beth gives a loud snort. 

“Admit it, pipsqueak, you just want us to leave so you can climb your way up the ladder.” 

“No,” Tacy insists. “I’m thinking about everyone. You’d probably be more comfortable around other dykes, and the squad wouldn’t have to…y’know.” 

“What’s that ‘y’know?’” Addy demands, stomping on the bench and making Tacy jolt. 

“I-I mean…” Tacy flounders, awkwardly stuttering. 

“If you say ‘dyke’ one more time…” Beth blows her watermelon flavored gum into a bubble until it pops and then sucks it back into her mouth to chew some more, loudly gnashing her teeth on purpose. “This gum goes in your hair.” 

“B-But I’m not being homophobic,” Tacy squeaks, waving her hairbrush. “I swear! But some of the other girls on the squad are and they’re worried about what it’ll do to our reputation now that you two are sucking face all the time. It’s not something the field hockey team would have a problem with.” 

Addy grunts in annoyance and snatches the hairbrush out of Tacy’s hand. 

“Hey!” she makes a grab for it. 

Addy whips it out of her reach, sticking her tongue out. 

“I can’t wait to tell Dad all about you calling me and Addy dykes,” Beth deadpans, rolling her eyes. “Sure he’ll love that.” 

“I actually think Dad would understand where I’m coming from,” Tacy says snootily, standing up. “He knows how important a team’s reputation is to its success.” 

“Dad is bi, you clueless cunt.” Beth huffs a laugh and holds her hand out. 

Addy places the hairbrush in it, smirking. 

“W-What?” Tacy splutters, her whole face screwing up in bewilderment. “Dad is not bi!” 

“Oh, yes he is,” Beth titters, running the brush through her own hair. “He was making out with the pizza guy on your front porch just last night. Sloppy too, tongue and everything, like he was gonna slurp his face off. Tell me, fetus, was your pizza cold by the time Daddy Dearest finally brought it in?” 

For a heartbeat Tacy pauses, uncertainly crossing her face. Then she gives herself a shake, balling her fists at her sides. 

“I didn’t have any, I’m a flyer! I can’t eat carbs!” Face beet red, she stomps out of the locker room. 

Addy chuckles and turns to Beth, tilting her head. 

“So did Bert actually make out with the pizza guy?” 

“Nah, but he groped his ass.” 

“Classy as ever, Bert. Classy as ever.” 

* * *

Addy wears her hair natural, moisturizing her curls with peppermint hair milk that makes her fingers tingle and donning an elastic headband to keep any stray spirals out of her eyes. 

It feels good and it’s a nice change of pace, and she doesn’t really think much more of it until she’s in the gym, helping Beth break in some late JV recruits. One of them, blonde and apple-cheeked, obnoxiously coos, 

“Ooh, can I touch your hair?” 

and she doesn’t even wait for a response, just brazenly reaches up for Addy’s head with her eager, grubby little hand. 

Addy awkwardly dodges and smacks her hand away. 

“Excuse you?” she snaps, taken aback. “Did you seriously just do that?” 

The JV fetus gapes like a goldfish, periwinkle eyes bulging in their sockets. Addy doesn’t try to hide her anger, fuming like an overheated radiator. 

“Twenty burpees,” she demands. “Now.” 

“I can only do ten,” squeaks the fetus. 

“Twenty-five then,” Addy says sharply, crossing her arms. “Argue again and I’ll make it thirty.” 

“She’s your captain,” Beth calls, sidling up to flank Addy as her own JV trainee runs laps across the gym. “Better listen to her, Neonate, or we’re gonna have some serious problems.” 

She gulps and meekly bows her head, stepping back to obediently do her set. 

“Okay?” Beth asks, voice lowered to a hushed octave so only Addy can hear. 

They do not show weakness in front of the others, let alone fresh JV meat, pathetic things like baby chicks still moist with yolk and eggshell flakes. 

“Mhm,” Addy hums and it’s true. 

She’s irritated but she’s okay. 

Beth lingers for another moment before bobbing her head, and slipping away to bark at the other trainee. 

“Is that all you’ve got? Pump those scrawny chicken legs! My dead grandma can run faster than that!” 

* * *

Later in Beth’s living room, they’re chilling on the couch. Addy plops her head in Beth’s lap as Beth plays with the remote, flipping through the channels. 

Eventually they settle on some stupid SyFy original that’d be bound to make them laugh even if they weren’t high, but they definitely are. Lollipop edibles courtesy of RiRi’s cousin. Edible highs hit different than just smoking weed. These took awhile to kick in but once they did, they kicked in good. Addy’s whole body is delightfully fuzzy, bones turned to fluff and the pain of bruises from practice reduced to nothing. There’s a soft, pleasant buzzing in her skull and a giddy lightness in her chest. 

Beth sets the remote down. Her hand hovers in the air above Addy’s head, like she’s about to stroke her hair, but then she hesitates. 

“Is this okay?” 

“Is what okay?” Addy blinks up at her. 

Beth blinks slowly, an uncertain frown unfolding on her mouth. For a second Addy’s lost and then she remembers what happened in the gym. 

“Oh. Uh, yeah, Beth, of course.” Addy snorts. “This is totally different.” 

“…it is, right?” Beth asks tentatively. 

“Becky back there was treating me like some sheep at a petting zoo,” Addy mutters. “It really wasn’t okay and if she ever does that again, she’s gonna eat mat. But you’re my girlfriend and I’m the one who put my head in your lap. It’s affection coming from you. With her, it was this stupid curiosity she felt entitled to act on.” 

“Alright.” Beth nods solemnly and her hand finds its way into Addy’s hair, gently carding over the curls. 

“Hey, Beth?” 

“Hm?” 

“I am glad you asked,” Addy sighs softly, enjoying the mellow high and the warmth of Beth’s thighs under her cheek. “It shows you care.” 

“Of course I care,” Beth murmurs, her other hand rubbing up and down Addy’s arm. “I always care, even when I can’t relate.” 

“I know, but it’s nice when you show it.” 

“You’re the only one my frozen heart thaws for, Hanlon.” 

“Mm.” 

“The sheep at a petting zoo comparison…that’s what it made you feel like? An animal?”

“Yeah,” Addy admits, sighing tiredly. “Just for a second, but yeah.” 

“If anyone ever makes you feel that way again, I’ll kill them,” Beth declares. “I’ll rip them apart like that monster.” 

She nods her head to the TV. Addy squints at the screen, bemused by the things she sees, this embarrassingly bad CGI creature thrashing and killing people on the beach. 

“Wait, what movie are we watching again?” 

“Sharktopus vs. Pteracuda.” 

They just look at each other and laugh. Addy reaches up, curling her hand around the back of Beth’s head and rising enough to kiss. She tastes the lemon flavor of the edible on Beth’s lips and laughs lightly against her mouth, perfectly content. 

* * *

They’re dancing in the living room at Micheal’s place. Beth gyrates her hips and Addy holds her hand up high in the air, twirls herself under it as the electro pop colors the room and bounces against the walls. It’s roasting in here with the heat of moving bodies, but when Addy looks into Beth’s sparkling eyes, the oceanic blue washes over her as cool as a coastal wave. 

After a few songs, they slip through the throng and plop the old, battered leather couch. Addy sips her grapefruit spiked seltzer and reclines. Beth climbs onto her lap, idly playing with the jelly bracelets on Addy’s wrist. 

Dean Grady comes swaggering up, plastic cup in his hand and lopsided grin on his face. 

“Sup babes?” 

Addy and Beth exchange eye rolls. Addy pointedly takes another drink. 

“Some party, huh?” 

“Mm, it’s so-so,” Beth says, still plucking and fiddling with Addy’s bracelets. 

“Might be more interesting if you two kissed.” 

Addy nearly spits out her seltzer. 

“C’mon, give us a little kiss,” Dean cajoles, craning his neck to call out to some of the others. “C’mere guys, wouldn’t it spice things up if these two made out?” 

He gestures to Beth and Addy with a flourish, some beer sloshing over the side of the rim of his cup. Addy crunches the can in her own hand as Drew Calhoun and Todd Grinnell come stumbling over with sleazy smiles.

“Yeah!” 

“Let’s see it!” 

“Whoa, whoa,” Micheal breaks in, hurrying over. “Don’t be like that, guys, that’s not cool.” 

“I have a better idea to spice things up,” Beth chimes in, winking at Addy before she turns to the boys. “Let’s have a little contest. Pushups. If you can do more than me, Dean, I’ll make out with Addy hot and heavy until you cream your pants. But if I can do more than you, you have to make out with Slocum.” 

“Wait, what?” Micheal protests, blinking rapidly. 

“If you wanna be our knight in shining armor, Slocum, you gotta commit,” Addy quips. 

“Dang it...alright, fine,” he relents, rolling his eyes. 

“Deal,” Dean says, puffing his chest up like a rooster strutting the henhouse. 

“I wouldn’t, dude,” Jordy warns. 

He’s watched their practices, filmed their routines, he knows what Beth can do. So does Addy and she’s not worried a bit. 

“She’s a tough girl, but she’s still a girl.” Dean rolls his eyes, not even bothering to lower his voice. 

“A girl who’s about to castrate you,” Beth mutters under her breath, sliding off Addy’s lap and getting into position on the floor. 

Dean’s body is blubbery and soft, something like a harp seal. Addy’s pretty sure the closest he gets to exercise is playing Minecraft. They begin and the crowd counts for them. 

“One, two, three, four, five…” 

After twelve, Dean stats sweating. Beth is still unflappable, her face a cool mask, motions measured and smooth. Dean’s are toilsome, his breath thick and strained. Addy can see his arms trembling. 

At thirty, he drops out, flopping to the carpet like a beached porpoise. Everyone goes wild, Addy’s clapping, and she thinks Beth is going to get up, but she doesn’t. Raised up on her arms, she looks to Addy with a victorious grin beaming brightly on her face and says, 

“Come on, Hanlon. Sit on my back for last few.” 

Addy gets up and agreeably seats herself on Beth’s back, haughtily crossing her own arms as she stares down at Dean in his pathetic sweat pond. He peeks up as Beth resumes her pushups with the weight of Addy perched in the middle of her back. 

RiRi cheers the loudest for them, clapping her hands, stomping her feet. Dean gapes like he can’t believe what’s happening, that Beth has bested him and gone above and beyond to gloat after the fact. Addy gloats down at him too, flashing him her most vicious, velociraptor smile. 

At thirty-five, Addy hops off and helps Beth to her feet. Dean pulls himself up after, sullen. Michael groans, shaking his head. 

“Alright,” he sighs, resigned. “Deal’s a deal, Grady.” 

Dean rolls his eyes, but gives in, gripping Micheal’s shoulders and squeezing his eyes shut tight as he goes in for the kiss. Micheal kisses him back, puts in a little passion despite the coercion. At least three people are recording on their phones and Addy knows that their triumph today is going to be preserved in various corners of cyberspace. 

Late into the night, when the party’s over, Beth and Addy walk home. And Addy does kiss her with tongue and hunger and want, in the middle of the sidewalk for only the stars and streetlights to see.

* * *

Coach Pacer is out for jury duty. Beth and Addy are in charge until she gets back. 

During today’s practice, they’re helping each other with sit-ups. Beth holds Addy’s ankles and every time Addy lifts her torso to her thighs, she playfully pecks her on the lips. It’s sweet and fun, and silly, and even though Addy knows how important it is to take practice seriously and dedicate every fiber of her being to cheer, these days she’s been making time for things are are sweet, fun, and silly. 

“Your friend’s a kid but she doesn’t know she’s a kid,” Will had told her once when Addy tagged along with him and Coach to Lanvers. “And I don’t think you do either, Addy.” 

He’d sighed heavily and shaken his head before taking a long swig from the bottle, shoulders sagging. Addy hadn’t really understood what he meant. Will said a lot of things like that while he was alive. Weird, out of the blue, nebulous things that Addy never really knew how to make sense of. 

But that was before Addy stepped on his teeth and saw the world through jaded eyes. That was before she entered senior year, which will be their last year as those kids he wisely knew they were, and their last year to be those kids together. Addy can’t wait to get out of Sutton Grove, but she’ll make the most of it while she’s here and let herself be a kid with Beth, to do silly, senseless things like kiss after every sit up since the coach isn’t here to tell them they can’t. 

But someone else takes it upon herself to tell them that anyway. Tessa gets up from her own position on the floor and stalks over with her hands on her hips. 

Now, Tessa’s been giving Addy and Beth these ugly looks since school started. Especially when they’re helping each other stretch or horsing around in the locker room after practice. She’ll stare at them with her nose scrunched and her mouth pinched, like she’s got the taste of curdled milk in her throat and can’t spit it out. 

And it’s the kind of thing Addy expected from Tessa, really, because she knows what Tessa’s family is like. Strict, staunch Catholics who sent her to Saint Regina’s until middle school and only transferred her to the public school when the tire factory went under and her father lost his job. After that, they couldn’t pay the big bucks to send her to the fancy school anymore, wearing those pleated skirts and priggish Mary Janes.

Oh, no, Addy never doubted what Tessa thought of her and Beth. But she also never thought the bitch would be brave enough to actually waltz right up to them and spit her backward judgements. 

“For the love of God, please stop!” she squawks down at them, wildly waving her hands. “Homosexuality is a mortal sin! If you’re going to commit sin, at least do it in private where we aren’t your captive audience! You guys are our captains, you need to set a better example for us!” 

Beth and Addy exchange looks. 

“Guess Tessa says we should set a better example. What do you think, Beth? Should I turn this into a teaching moment?” 

“Absolutely,” Beth bubbles with an exaggerated, phony pleasantry. “It seems our underlings are lacking in proper leadership. Show them a good example, Addy.” 

Addy hops to her feet and fear flashes in Tessa’s eyes but she’s not fast enough to dodge the kick. Addy’s foot swiftly strikes the back of her knee and with a pitiful yelp, she falters, crashing to all fours. Addy forcefully stomps on Tessa’s back and her limbs buckle out from under her. She smacks the gymnasium hardwood in an audible belly flop and Addy moves her shoe from her back to her face, grinding it into her cheek. 

Tessa whimpers under her, flailing helplessly at Addy’s shins, but Addy does not relent. The whole squad watches in a mix of awe and horror, jaws dropped, eyes wide. Some of the weaker JV peeps, including Grabby Hands Becky, look like they’re about to shit their shorts. 

Beth pops up beside her and bares her teeth in a prevailing grin. 

“Anyone else who wants to crusade against our relationship will end up just like Joan of Arc right here, Hanlon’s shoe print tattooed to her face,” she calls out. “So how about it? Anyone else got something to say?” 

Silence, other than the weak struggling sounds of Tessa beneath Addy’s foot. 

“That’s what I thought,” Beth announces cheerfully. “Not get back to your sit ups! We need those cores tight and strong!” 

Addy steps off Tessa’s face, blood pumping with the thrill of satisfaction as she watches red marks bloom on her freckly cheek. She sucks in a shuddery breath and draws herself up to an unsteady stand, deer legs trembling. 

Addy tenderly cups her injured cheek and leans in, nearly close enough to kiss. 

“The only sin I’m going to commit is your murder, if I ever hear that bullshit from your bitch mouth again,” she whispers icily. “Understand?” 

Tessa bites her wobbly lip and bobs her head up and down. 

“Good.” Addy approvingly pats her cheek and returns to Beth, waiting for her on the gym floor, lying on her back with her knees bent and with her arms crossed over her chest. 

Addy kneels and holds her ankles. Beth comes up, brushing her lips over Addy’s and then pulling back with an impish glint in her eyes. 

“I love you best when you’re my bad lieutenant.” 

“Your bad co-captain,” Addy corrects, pointedly arching her brows. 

“I meant my bad co-captain,” Beth agrees, giving Addy another apologetic peck and then lowering her torso back to the floor. 

**Author's Note:**

> So I headcanon Bert as bi like his actor, Paul Fitzgerald. 
> 
> There are probably some typos in this that I will go back and edit. Sorry folks, it's just easier for me to catch them in a fic once it's posted.


End file.
